1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorbent element for the absorption of dangerous, polluting and/or contaminating products, in particular liquids, which have fallen on persons or objects.
The invention mainly concerns polluting and toxic chemicals which must be removed as quickly and as thoroughly as possible. Especially with contamination of persons by highly toxic chemical substances it is of great importance to provide quick decontamination.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
According to one of the present known techniques, decontamination of persons or objects is effected by sprinkling the contaminated places with liquid absorbing powdery fuller's earth. Notwithstanding the disadvantage that fuller's earth combines with the dangerous substance, this technique also releases the toxic substance again if it comes into contact with an excess of water. A second disadvantage is that powdery fuller's earth, as well as other absorbent powders, can penetrate into the smallest openings of apparatus, and, for example electronic apparatus may also possibly be disrupted under the influence of the toxic product absorbed by the powder.
A third disadvantage is that the contaminated powder can only be gathered up with great difficulty. Therefore, such that the contaminated product, notwithstanding that it is in compound form, still always remains present. A fourth disadvantage is that in a later decontamination with water, the toxic product is again released and can spread in the vicinity.
According to another known technique, active charcoal in granular and powder form is applied. Notwithstanding active charcoal is less hydrophilic, it shows the same disadvantages as fuller's earth.
According to yet another known method, use is made of an absorbent element consisting of active charcoal in felt or in a holder. Such absorbent element has however the disadvantage that the absorption occurs very slowly and a quick decontamination is completely excluded. Active charcoal in felt or in a holder is also mostly used for clothing, whereby the purpose is that the liquid does not penetrate. Furthermore, such an absorbent element has disadvantage that the charcoal in powder form can come loose from the felt, with all the adverse consequences of this.
The Belgian patent no. 903.622 of the applicant discloses an absorbent element that provides the combination of two layers, namely an upper layer of active charcoal and a layer of hydrophilic material installed underneath it. This combination offers the advantage that larger amounts of liquid can be treated because the water does not then remain behind in the active charcoal, but is removed from the layer of active charcoal by the hydrophilic layer. The absorption capacity for toxic substances is therefore greater through the presence of a second hydrophilic layer, but the limited speed with which the liquids are absorbed by the active charcoal, remains a disadvantage.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,386 discloses a protective fabric for pieces of clothing that absorbs and neutralizes poisonous vapors before they can reach the skin of the wearer, that allows air to penetrate this fabric and that prevents sweat in a liquid state from coming into contact with the active charcoal so that no poisoning of the active charcoal can occur. This known fabric is extremely suitable as a protection against dangerous vapors, but does not allow polluting liquids to be absorbed in great measure. The utilization of this fabric then also remains limited to a shielding function, in particular, with pieces of clothing.